bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ura Warrior
Defending their heritage and what's left of their homeland, Ura Warriors are fierce enemies that The Kid must defeat. After Zulf destroyed the Monument at The Bastion, he travelled to The Tazal Terminals. There he recruited what was left of the Ura military and convinced them to attack The Bastion while the Kid ventured Burstone Quarry. The Ura enemies consist of five different Ura Warriors, though three out of the five are usually in large groups together. *Ura Warrior (Halberd) **They primarily wear blue, and are male. They teleport toward the Kid a few half-inches at a time then, when close enough, attempt to strike the Kid. When attacked, they will teleport away, then re-attempt to get close to the Kid again. *Ura Hunter (Scimitar) **They primarily wear brown, and are male. They teleport to melee range and make a barrage of quick swings with their blade. *Ura Gunner (Semi-Automatic Pistol) **They primarily wear green, and are female. They teleport around and fire 3 consecutive shots (without having a glowing, orange circle around their feet) before pausing, presumably to reload their weapon. They will not teleport if they are both close to the player and are also not being attacked, but will teleport if they take enough damage from their own bullets reflecting off the Kid's shield. *Ura Marksman (Crossbow) **They primarily wear orange, and are male. They teleport around and fire multiple consecutive arrows at a time before pausing to reload their weapon. They will not teleport if they are both close to the Kid and are also not being attacked, but they will teleport if they take enough damage from their own arrows reflecting off the Kid's shield. *Ura Sniper (Poisoned Crossbow) **They primarily wear orange, and are male, but notably of larger size than the Marksman. They also hold their weapons in a different manner. They teleport around and fire a single arrow every other second or so, notably in a more infrequent pattern than the former three; but the arrow itself is poisoned and can penetrate the Kid's shield if he is too close. They will not teleport if they are both also close to the player and are also not being attacked, but they will teleport if they happen to be hit from their own arrow reflecting off the Kid's shield. *Ura General (Large Halberd) **The Ura General wears beige and is male, wields a considerably larger Halberd, and only one is found in the Tazal Terminals; the only other way to fight the Ura General is on the final level of the Stranger's Dream. He attacks in a pattern similar to the Ura Warriors that fight with the Halberd, but is notably faster and stronger than them. He is the largest and notably different-colored Ura from the rest. He is the Ura that steals the final Shard from the Kid at Urzendra Gate, and also the same Ura that relinquishes hold on the same Shard at the near-end of the Tazal Terminals when the Kid defeats him. ru:Воины Ура Category:Monsters